


The Ritual

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Series: Tumblr ficlets - Johnlockary [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Halloween Challenge, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Mary is not the only one leading a double life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween prompt: "The trio attends a costume party."/"Sherlock dresses up as a vampire for Halloween but John and Mary decide to take it all off."

The kiss was intense, and Mary’s head was spinning.

She leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Here they were, attending a party at Mycroft’s house, and at this point she couldn’t even properly remember how and why they’d ended up here.  
It had started with a text from Anthea announcing “the ritual”, as she’d called it. Mary had thought it was a joke. That was still what she thought, in fact. At the last minute, literally hours before the party, the guests had been told to come in Halloween costumes. In a small shop on the way, John had picked a cheap pirate hat that he was wearing slightly askew on his head now. Mary had decided to avoid the stress of shopping – she’d just put on the outfit she normally wore at work, and proclaimed it was a ‘sexy nurse’ costume. However, the party had been fun so far, especially since the tables and chairs had been cleared away so there was room for dancers in front of the bar.

And now Mary was drunk and making out with John in a corner, like a pair of teenagers at the disco.

“Kiss me like that again,” John mumbled and pressed up against her, breathing heavily.

“No, John, we have to stop at some point, in front of all these people,” she protested halfheartedly.

“Well, then – wasn’t there a guest bedroom where we’re supposed to stay for the night?” He whispered in her ear, making her giggle. “I wonder where it is. Anthea didn’t show us, we really should ask.”

The thought was appealing, but Mary hadn’t seen Anthea in a while. She’d welcomed them at the door and showed them around a bit, and then she’d disappeared. Mycroft himself was nowhere to be seen, either – as if the location was all he could be expected to contribute to a party.

However, most of their friends were here, and their costumes were just as haphazard and ridiculous as Mary’s and John’s. There was Molly – dressed as a witch, Sally Donovan in western boots and a cowboy hat, Anderson with a false beard and a baseball cap (what was he even supposed to be?), Greg Lestrade with cat ears on his head, Mike Stamford as Spiderman…

Sherlock had shown up at ten, posh and carefully prepared as always, in a Dracula costume. His black cloak swung elegantly around his narrow hips, and his tight shirt and trousers didn’t leave much to the imagination. Even Mary couldn't help staring at him again and again, especially since the cocktails had gone to her head. Sometimes she caught him staring back at her.  
Around midnight, Sherlock had taken over the barkeeper’s job and demonstrated to everyone’s delight how talented he was at mixing drinks. Soon, he had become the center of the party, bathing in the other guests’ attention.

“If you can find her.”

John’s lips moved down from Mary’s ear to her neck, nibbling, kissing, breathing hot air.

“Mmmh… Sorry, what?”

“Anthea. We really need to know where that bedroom is, don’t we?”

“Maybe Sherlock knows,” Mary said, pushed John out of the way and made her way to the bar.

*

“Oh, Mary. Another margarita for you?” Sherlock asked casually.

Mary shook her head and beckoned him over. He lowered his head to be able to hear her over the loud music. Leaning in close, she could feel his body heat and his breath ghosting over her neck. He smelled of expensive lotion and brandy.

“Bedroom,” she cooed. For a second she thought she’d gone too far, but the look in his eyes told her he’d been waiting for this. She glanced over at John and winked at him, and he nodded.

*

The bedroom was like she’d imagined – thick carpets, heavy oak furniture. The bed was huge.

Mary couldn’t help feeling a twinge of disappointment and jealousy when John and Sherlock didn’t even bother with her at all. The two were in each other’s arms and kissing as soon as they entered the room.

“Hey, I don’t have all night,” she tried to get their attention back.

Sherlock opened his eyes and gave her a dark, dirty look over John’s shoulder after breaking the kiss.

“You want me,” he purred into John’s ear while holding Mary’s gaze. John gave a weak, almost desperate sigh and practically melted in Sherlock’s arms.

“I take it back,” Mary reconsidered.

She had a vague feeling that something was wrong, but she couldn’t say what, and this was too good to stop.

“I definitely have all night if I can watch you.”

*

An hour later, John was completely done for, stretched out naked on the bed and being kissed into oblivion by Sherlock. Mary had taken her clothes off as well. Covered in sweat and shuddering blissfully, she waited for Sherlock to turn to her.  
Sherlock still looked like he was just getting started, barely out of breath. Being in control pleased him obviously. After a final kiss, he let go of John, and pulled Mary up so they were both kneeling on the bed in front of each other. His hand found her breast, the other hand came up to the back of her head, and he leaned in to kiss her.

“Oh, wait!” She laughed and pointed at his mouth. “You really should remove your vampire teeth before you kiss me.”

Sherlock stopped for a moment and grinned as well, showing all of his pointy fake teeth. This close, the sight was rather intimidating.

“Really, they look quite realistic, and it’s kind of sexy, but I don’t want to cut my tongue on them,” Mary heard herself blathering on. “Take them out.”

“I can’t,” Sherlock said, and shook his head.

“Why?”

“They’re real.”

Before Mary could even begin to process this information, there was a knock on the door.

“No, d-don’t come in,” she stammered. “We’re all –“

The door swung open, and Sally stood there, still in her silly costume, with the same sharp-toothed grin as Sherlock.

“Everything’s ready for the ritual, Sherlock,” she said, ice-cold and merciless.

“These two are yours, so you get to decide,” she added, and nodded first at John and then at Mary. “Do you want them killed, or made like us?”

 _Vampire,_ was all Mary could think. _Vampires, they’re –_

Without finishing the thought, she squirmed herself free of Sherlock’s hands, jumped out of the bed and tried to push her way past Sally …  
… only to find Molly standing behind her, and Greg, and Anderson – all with open mouths, some drooling, all with sharp teeth. Only Mike Stamford in the back seemed to realize this wasn’t his kind of party – he scurried away and made for the exit.

In the middle of the hall stood Mycroft with an ornate box in his hands. The box contained torches, chains and knifes. Anthea next to him held a silver sword in her hands. She licked her lips eagerly.

Unable to suppress a scream, Mary stumbled back into the bedroom, where Sherlock was already biting her husband’s neck. John held onto him and shuddered and moaned as if he was enjoying it.

“Come on, Mary,” Sherlock breathed, blood dripping from his mouth.  
His stare would have hypnotized anyone else. He seemed very irritated when he realized it didn’t affect her.

“Come on,” he said again, louder and a little insecure this time.

“I’ll let you live,” he promised. “Both of you. Forever.”

John was obviously unconscious now – but still breathing, thank God, and not one of _them_ yet. Sherlock left him on the bed and came towards Mary. His eyes were cold, his chest and the lower half of his face covered in blood.

“You and John. Come on.” The closer he came, the more the greed and hunger showed in his eyes. “Join us.”

Mary snarled at him and the others. She stepped back until she stood in the moonlight that fell in through the window. This was her only chance, whether she liked it or not.  
It took only a moment until she could feel the light seeping in, tingling, prickling, crawling under her skin. She howled in pain and relief as the transformation began. Her spine creaked and deformed, her hands turned into murderous claws.

“Never,” she growled. “Go away!”

“WOLF!” the vampires shouted, deeply shocked. This was not what they’d expected.

Dumbfounded, they stood and stared while Mary lost her human form and turned into a dangerous beast. She bared her teeth and jumped towards them in a feint attack. They retreated, and she used the opportunity to turn around and escape through the window.

Shards of glass rained down around her, reflecting the light of the moon. She landed on all fours in the backyard. The image of John lying helpless and unconscious on the bed stuck like a knife in her heart and accompanied her as she fled. Leaving him alone like that was bitter, but she would have her revenge.


End file.
